community_sitcomfandomcom-20200222-history
Advanced Safety Features
Plot The Save Greendale Committee are going over their agenda with Annie and Abed updating the others on work for the upcoming alumni dance. After Chang's lousy Power Point presentation, Frankie warns the committee about "Guerrilla Marketing" tactics plaguing other schools. Her concerns become prophetic when Dean Pelton shows up and excitedly mentions the need to buy a Honda. Once the meeting is over, Elroy leaves immediately and Chang suggests it's because he hasn't found his role in the group yet. This leads to everyone commenting on how much they miss Troy. Frankie asks what was so special about him and Jeff lies by telling her he played the steel drums. Later in the hallways, Annie warns Britta that she saw her old corpohumanoid boyfriend in the schools parking lot. She immediately rushes off to see him and finds that he's still a tool of big business except this time he's working for Honda. He cuts short a presentation he was giving and reuntroduces himself to Britta as "Rick". He states he came back for her but she realizes his main purpose is Guerrilla marketing. Rick convinces Dean Pelton to upgrade a new Honda he bought for a more expensive vehicle. Britta is disappointed he is still a corporate shill but accepts his offer anyway to join him in the backseat of his car. Meanwhile over at Jeff's office, Annie and Abed excitedly tell Jeff that Elroy accepted thier invitation to game night in the study room. Back in the parking lot, Rick and Britta's afterglow is interrupted by Dean Pelton. Rick finds out that Craig not only bought another vehicle but kept his old one and also got a snow blower. Britta storms off while Rick is distracted by the fact that Pelton is a "level seven susceptible". In the study room, Jeff finds Annie, Abed and Chang playing a spirited game and enjoying each other's company. Elroy leaves upon his arrival which Chang points out and leads Abed to speculate he doesn't like Jeff. Over at "The Vatican", Britta is tending bar when a customer shows up. She convinces him to buy some scotch only to learn he's in cahoots with Rick who enters the bar. Rick introduces his boss and proposes that Britta becomes his partner in selling Honda. Even though this will allow them to be a couple in public Britta is reluctant to force people to buy unnecessary things. When Ricks boss points out the scotch Britta convinced him to buy, she accepts their offer and kisses Rick. The next day the new official couple are in the cafeteria and together convince Todd to consider buying a Honda. Annie, Abed, Chang and Elroy were seated at a table nearby watching the pair in amusement. Jeff attempted to join them which seemed to prompt Elroy to want to leave. Before he went, Abed gave Elroy an exclusive CD of his favorite band "Natalie Is Freezing", something Jeff makes sure to remember. Elsewhere, Frankie stops by Dean Pelton's office and finds him surrounded by an overwhelming amount of Honda products. Once Frankie scolds Pelton for his gullibility he breaks down crying and she tries to comfort him. That night, Britta brings Rick over to her parents house for dinner. Things go well until Rick starts trying to covertly sell George and Deb on Honda vehicles. Back at school, the rest committee is putting the finishing touches on the Alumni dance decorations in the cafeteria. Jeff arrives and announces he just booked Elroy's favorite band "Natalie is Freezing" for the event . Elroy is furious for some reason and calls Jeff out on his obvious attempts to win his favor. Meanwhile, tension between Britta and Rick as they drive home her parents house books over. She is upset that he's always on the job and he's frustrated she can't understand that's who he is. Britta exits the vehicle and finds her way back to the Vatican to work another shift. Elroy shows up at the bar and tells her "Natalie is Freezing" is playing at the school dance. He adds that he had a relationship with the lead singer Julie which ended badly. End tag Recurring themes Continuity *'Returning students': **This episode features the return of Subway (aka "Rick"). **Leonard Rodriguez and Todd Jacobson also return. *'Familiar face': **Actor appears as Rick's boss at Honda. **Musician appears as the lead singer of "Natalie is Freezing". **Actors and return as Britta's parents, George and Deb Perry. *'A nice gesture': Annie and Abed try out a new version of their handshake. *'Previously': Britta directly mentions hallucinating one of Natalie Is Freezing's music videos in Elroy's RV (Basic Crisis Room Decorum). *'School Song': Natalie Is Freezing give a live performance of "Pillar of Garbage". *'This must be the place': Group Study Room F, The Vatican, and Goerge and Deb's residence is seen again. Running gags *'Deanotation': In the parking lot, Dean Pelton says "Dean" when he pushes the horn of his new Honda. Pop culture references *'IMDb:' **Britta and Rick disagree on the quality of Avatar. **However, Britta and Rick both love Chariots of Fire, with Rick even alluding to one of the movie's lines: "When I run, I feel His God's Pleasure." *'Use your allusion': Britta, Rick and Todd discuss going antiquing in a Honda, which comes from a 2015 commercial for Honda Fit. It's one of the commercials shown when watching Community on Yahoo Screen. Meta references *'IRL': The frontwoman of alternative band Natalie Is Freezing, Julie, is played by '90s alternative rock singer Lisa Loeb. Trivia Category:Community Episodes Category:Season 6 Episodes